


Three Sharp Bites by Mistresscurvy [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Three Sharp Bites by Mistresscurvy</p><p><b>Summary</b>: When Frank had imagined the joy of finally finding a helpless thrall who would tilt back his neck for him, displaying the jugular with a undertone of love and utter submission, he didn't really expect it to include the joy of being bent almost in two while his mate fucked the living shit out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sharp Bites by Mistresscurvy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Sharp Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305977) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



**Title** : Three Sharp Bites  
 **Author** : Mistresscurvy  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : My Chemical Romance  
 **Character** : Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : When Frank had imagined the joy of finally finding a helpless thrall who would tilt back his neck for him, displaying the jugular with a undertone of love and utter submission, he didn't really expect it to include the joy of being bent almost in two while his mate fucked the living shit out of him.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/305977)  
**Length** 0:05:12  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Three%20Sharp%20Bites%20by%20Mistresscurvy.mp3.zip)


End file.
